The Story Untold
by Ambient Dark Melody
Summary: Not much is told about how Tidus and Auron interacted during the 10-year span in Zanarkand before the game's events. This is the story of Tidus, from age 7 to age 17, and how Auron watched over him as he grew. No pairings, some swearing.
1. Strange man in red

_This may or may not have already been done before, but this is just my take on it. I've always wondered what happened during those ten years. Auron seemed to know Tidus very well during the events of the game, so one can only assume they had quite a bit of interaction in Zanarkand._

Tidus was curled up on a chair browsing the photos in a blitzball magazine when his mother stormed out the front door. Not even looking up, he didn't know or honestly care why she left so angrily. He knew he wouldn't be given a real answer, anyway. Ever since Jecht disappeared a few months ago, Tidus' mother was barely willing to give him any time or attention. All she did was stare out the window and cry. It was when her voice, loud and screaming, came filtering in from the window that Tidus finally glanced outside to see her talking to that man in red, the one who had begun showing up from time to time two weeks ago. This finally peaked his interest. Hopping to his feet, Tidus ran to the door, exited, and cautiously approached the pair. His mother was standing at the edge of the boathouse deck, the man in red standing opposite her on the pier. Tidus strained to make out their conversation.

"But who _are _you?!" his mother cried out hysterically. She was already weeping again.

"My name is Auron," the man replied. His voice, calm and soft and deep, was more difficult for the boy to hear.

"I don't mean your name. Why do you keep coming around here? Who are you?!"

"I..." Auron shifted, looking off to the side. "I've just been concerned for you and your son after the disappearance of your husband."

Tidus now stood behind his mother and stared up at the stranger in red. For the past two weeks he had seen Auron come by the boathouse, exchanging words with his mother. Tidus had never before met this man in his life and yet now the guy comes around like he's an old family friend.

The young mother shook her head, tears on her cheeks. "At first that's all I thought it was. But you've visited so many times, almost every other day. Do you know my husband? Do you know something about him?" She now sobbed into her hands. "Where is Jecht? Where is my Jecht?!"

Tidus looked down at his feet. The sound of his mother's crying used to make him also cry in turn, but now she did it so frequently, and over his father, that he had become strangely apathetic for a seven-year-old. No emotion could be mustered within him at the moment. When his eyes moved back up, he saw that Auron, too, stared at the ground silently.

"Where is my husband?" the mother quietly spoke, wrought with grief. When Auron gently reached a hand out to her, she moved away. Opening her mouth to speak again, only a sob escaped, and she then quickly retreated to the inside of the boathouse, leaving Tidus alone with Auron. A heavy silence settled between them and they stared into each other. The young boy had never spoken to the stranger in red before.

"Mom is mad at you," Tidus finally said.

"Yes," Auron responded. "Yes she is."

Tidus studied his appearance. He could barely see the man's face at all, given the height difference and the high collar that Auron wore, as well as the sunglasses. The boy could also now see that Auron's left arm was snugly tucked inside his coat. From inside the boathouse, it had always looked like he was simply missing the arm altogether.

"Why do you do that?" Tidus asked. Auron answered with a tilt of his head, and Tidus clarified by pointing at his left arm.

"Ah, this," said the man, lifting his dangling hand a bit. "I do this because I lost someone. I lost a man I had dedicated my life to protecting."

"So you have to hide your arm?"

"It's symbolic."

Tidus shrugged, satisfied with this answer. He looked back to the interior of the boathouse, where his mother most likely sat at the window looking out to sea.

"Mom cries a lot everyday," said the boy.

"I wish I could help somehow," said Auron. Tidus didn't know this man at all- didn't know if he was trustworthy, honest, or genuine- but something in the way he spoke those words made the boy feel like he truly did want to be of help.

Remaining turned, Tidus looked out toward the ocean. His young eyes drank in the seascape. No matter how wondrous, the sea now only made him think of one thing. The dark blue of the waters stretched out into the horizon, fading into pink and orange to match the setting of the sun, the waves rippling and breaking the colors apart, mixing with white sea foam and the black of spots the sun just couldn't reach, and somewhere out in the midst of that beautiful image, his father had vanished forever.

"I hope he doesn't come back," said Tidus with an icy tone. Auron didn't respond right away.

"Why would you say that?" the man quietly asked.

"Because I hate him."

Tidus heard the footsteps of Auron and knew he was walking away. He didn't care. He didn't care if Auron left, or if his mother cried. He didn't care if Jecht never came back. He didn't care if he was alone, but in reality those were lies because Tidus desperately yearned to feel nothing, and in truth, he cared so much it hurt.

As Auron exited the pier and left Tidus behind, he mentally berated himself. He knew he should have stayed to comfort Tidus. His promise to Jecht had been to protect the boy. Despite this, Auron couldn't stand to hear Tidus say that he hated Jecht. Not after how close he'd become with his father on their pilgrimage, not with how recently that journey had tragically ended. He couldn't bring himself to listen to it. Not yet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was already becoming difficult for Auron to maintain his promise to Jecht. This city, Zanarkand, was so foreign to him. It was tough to become accustomed. Not only that, but it was almost impossible to check on Tidus every now and then without seeming suspicious. Jecht's wife did not know Auron at all and he could not tell her about what had happened to Jecht. She couldn't know about Spira; about Sin. She would never know of Auron's true intentions. Still, even though his summoner was gone, Auron remained a guardian, thanks to Jecht's wishes. He had to protect Tidus no matter what.

Auron stepped onto the pier by the familiar boathouse. The skyscrapers of Zanarkand twinkled in the distance more brightly than the stars in the black sky ever could. Hesitant due to the abrupt ending to his interaction with Tidus' mother a few days ago, he remained there for a time. Before long the front door opened and out came the young mother. He could tell by her expression that she had already been crying, possibly for hours. She approached him with a quick stride and, this time, stepped onto the pier with him rather than staying on the deck of the boat.

"Where is my husband?!" she demanded immediately. Hair tangled and eyes red, the sorrow that was devastating her showed more clearly than ever. She seemed to have aged greatly with each passing day. Auron regarded her with deep empathy, feeling an aching pain in his heart as he looked upon her.

"Jecht is gone," he answered slowly, softly.

Her expression twisting with grief, the young mother brought a hand to her face as she released a strained sob. Fresh tears came forth and she continued to plead with him.

"Tell me where he is." Her voice cracked as she wept, and Auron grimaced behind his collar.

"He's gone. I'm so sorry."

She reached out and shoved him forcefully. Auron stumbled a bit, surprised, but easily regained himself.

"Give me my husband!" Tidus' mother cried out, a rage mixing with her despair. "Bring Jecht back!"

She raised a fist to strike his chest, but Auron reflexively caught her wrist in his right hand. Sobbing heavily, the mother failed to find anymore strength and collapsed there. Auron swiftly moved his left arm from his coat and encircled her waist to support her, gently kneeling with her to the ground. He released her wrist and she, on her knees, fell into him, fingers grasping his red fabric, her face at his chest. She trembled fiercely and desperately cried out her husband's name. Auron remained there, kneeling, one arm around her. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell her things were okay. Jecht had essentially died when he had become Sin. Auron had grieved for days over the deaths of his close friends. Now he held onto someone who grieved for the same thing. Auron had already given all the tears he'd once had for Jecht and Braska. He couldn't cry with her. So instead, he held her silently as she writhed in agonizing misery and begged Auron to bring Jecht back.

For a moment, Auron saw young Tidus poke his head out of the front door of the boathouse, but he then quickly disappeared back inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"She hasn't gotten out of bed for days," Tidus said as he sat on the edge of the boat, swinging his legs back and forth and regarding the rippling water below. "She won't eat, either. The doctor said she's getting real sick."

Auron stood nearby on the dock. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Why should you care?" Tidus retorted with bitterness. He was resentful of his father for making his mother fall ill. In Tidus' mind, it was all Jecht's fault.

"If she were to die, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Don't say Mom is gonna die!" The boy angrily stood and glared at Auron with tear-filled eyes. The man in red turned to leave, offering his apologies before stepping away. Tidus ran to the other side of the boat and gripped the edge, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself not to give into his father's old taunts. He willed himself not to cry. His mother slowly deteriorated, and Tidus did his best not to cry.

_This chapter included a lot of crying. Given the circumstances, I can't really blame them. Future chapters will still contain drama but not as many tears. I'm having fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading._


	2. Loss with no gain

When Auron arrived at the boathouse one early morning and saw two uniformed officers on the deck, he knew his fear had been realized. One officer stood sifting through a notebook while the other knelt beside young Tidus on the far end of the deck. Auron hesitated. He wished more than anything that this scenario would undo itself, however the veteran warrior knew that wishing for such things never brought about any true fulfillment. Auron approached the lone officer with a heavy heart.

"What happened?" he asked.

The officer glanced up at him. "You a friend of the family?"

Auron solemnly nodded and the officer seemed convinced.

"The mother passed away about two hours ago," the uniformed man explained while filtering file information. "She was taken to the medical center when a neighbor called in about her critical condition. According to the doctors, her physical body had become so weakened that, when she began slipping away, it was impossible to bring her back. It was as if she had given up on living."

Auron remained unresponsive, and the officer continued by gesturing toward Tidus.

"We just informed the boy a bit ago about her death. He doesn't have any living family left, so he'll have to reside in an orphanage."

"The kid's inconsolable," said the second officer when he approached. Tidus now sat alone by the edge of the boat, curled up, face buried in his knees. "He won't talk to me at all, aside from telling me to go away."

"May I try?" offered Auron.

"Be my guest," answered the first officer. "We need to take care of the orphanage arrangements, anyway. Are you willing to stay and watch over him for a few hours?"

"Of course."

Both officers nodded before departing the boat. Auron quietly drew closer to Tidus, kneeling down and softly speaking his name. When the boy lifted his head, Auron could see no tears. There was only anger in Tidus' eyes, and Auron knew exactly where that resentment was directed.

"Come here," coaxed Auron.

"It's all his fault," Tidus said in a small, quivering voice.

Auron hefted a sigh and sat down on the deck with his back resting against the side panel. "Come here," he repeated.

"This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for him. Mom would still be here." The boy's voice grew more forceful with each word. "He left us, and she died. It's all his fault."

"How long are you going to be stubborn for?" Auron asked. He motioned with his free hand. "Now, come here."

After a few moments of consideration, Tidus uncoiled himself and obeyed, crawling into Auron's lap and resting there. If there was one thing for Auron to be glad for, it was that he'd already earned Tidus' trust. He didn't understand how, and he pondered it. Maybe during that time Auron had first appeared at their home, the child had simply been aching for someone other than his despondent mother to be around. Perhaps that's why he'd accepted Auron's presence so comfortably.

Tidus stayed quiet for a while, breathing lightly. Auron slowly stroked his blonde hair with a gloved hand to help quell the boy's emotions as he stared out at the deep blue morning sky. It was a gorgeous day. The sun had been shining bright and warm just like this on the day Braska and Jecht had died, too. Those memories made the shimmering sun leave Auron feeling hollow inside. Bringing himself back to the present, the guardian dwelt on the reality that the wife of one of his closest friends had died. Although his promise to Jecht had only included the son, Auron heavily regretted being unable to do more for the mother. Even if people from this Zanarkand went to the Farplane, she wouldn't be able to join Jecht in it. The young woman would have to wait for someone to defeat Jecht's incarnation of Sin. It could take years. In death, she would end up more alone than ever before. The mere thought made Auron's chest ache, but then again, wasn't that what he had chosen to do as well?

Tidus shifted in Auron's arms, jarring him from his thoughts. "Do you think it's my dad's fault?" he asked in a mumbled voice.

Auron hesitated. He considered the possible answers he could give. Nothing could be revealed about Spira, but he still had to try and ease the boy's mind. He could only imagine how painful this was for Tidus.

"No. I don't think your father purposefully left."

"But what if he did?" Tidus challenged, angry once more. "He never cared. He probably left just to make me and Mom cry. Well, I hope he's happy, cause now Mom's...!"

"Tidus," interjected Auron. "Don't say things like that."

"But," the boy continued, "why else would he leave? There must have been a reason! And why would Mom just die like that?! Why would she want to die when... I'm here?"

Tidus began to quiver, and Auron hugged him more tightly. The older man had no answer for that last question. It baffled him, as well. How a mother could abandon her only son in order to join her husband, he would never understand. This seven-year-old boy had almost nothing left in the world. Despite all his loss though, thanks to Jecht's request, there was still one person there for him.

"I'm not leaving," Auron gently told him.

"You mean it?" Tidus asked with a hint of fear in his voice, and Auron nodded. Tidus sniffed. "I miss Mom," he said with a shudder. "I haven't cried yet. I want to be strong, so I'm not gonna cry."

Auron mulled this over. He hadn't seen those blue eyes since Tidus joined him, so he leaned his head sideways to view the boy's face. Those eyes were brimming with tears, and his guardian knew that suppressing them would only cause more suffering.

"Tidus," he spoke softly, the boy looking at him. "It's okay to cry for your loved ones. I promise."

It was as if that was all he needed to hear. Young Tidus held back no longer and sobbed, shaking, howling into Auron's shoulder and staining his coat with tears. His father was gone, and he was never coming back. His mother, too, was gone, never returning. He'd never felt such a wrenching pain in his heart. He'd never felt so alone. All he had was the comfort of this complete stranger, but it was a comfort that Tidus needed more than anything. Auron held him like this for hours, watching the clouds pass by, his mind lingering on thoughts of the recent dead, until the authorities came to collect the boy from him and he had to say goodbye.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tidus laid on his bed, face buried in the soft pillow. The room contained ten bunk beds, twenty beds in total, and children of various ages played together, entertaining themselves during their free evening time. It had been four days since Tidus was first admitted into the Zanarkand orphanage. Despite the hugely vast population of the city, only a few hundred children resided in the orphanage due to many being passed on to relatives or living with foster parents. Tidus had no more relatives, and he'd declined the offer of a foster home. It was only because the facility had plenty of space and personnel that it allowed children to decide whether or not to stay. In Tidus' case, it wasn't that he disliked the idea of a foster home, but instead that he was still in a vague denial about his own mother's rapid decent into death. A part of him still yearned to return home and see her there, waiting for him. During these first few days at the orphanage, Tidus had spent his free time lying in bed, reminding himself that this would never happen.

One of the female caretakers opened the door to the dormitory and poked her head into the room. "Tidus?" she called out.

The blonde boy lifted his head. "That's me," he responded half-heartedly.

"You have a visitor. Come on out."

Obliging, Tidus got up and followed her through the hallways. When they passed other dormitories, he attempted to catch glances through the door windows. Sometimes the other kids looked sad. Sometimes they looked happy. Tidus wondered how long it would take for him to become one of the happy children. When they entered the front visiting room, he saw a familiar face that made him smile for the first time since before his mother died.

"Auron!"

The man in red smiled from behind his high collar and knelt down as Tidus came running to him. When the child threw his arms around Auron's neck, Auron embraced him with his free arm.

"Took you long enough," said Tidus with renewed enthusiasm. Out of all the people who had been around to check on him after his father's disappearance- neighbors, family friends, etc- Tidus had found a pillar of support in a stranger with whom he'd only had a few direct encounters with, and then had latched onto that pillar with all his might. Auron made him feel safe. Maybe it was the way Auron would always speak in a calm manner, thus pacifying the boy's tension and fear. In the end, Tidus was young, heartbroken, and in need of solace, and the unfamiliarity of the man in red mattered very little to him.

"I apologize," said Auron as he pulled out of the hug. "I wanted to give you time to become acclimated to this place."

Tidus tilted his head, confused. Auron chuckled.

"To get used to it."

"Oh. But I don't wanna be... ackelmated." The child's gaze moved to the floor. "I wanna go home."

"I know you do, but this is going to be your home, now. It will become easier for you if you accept that."

"Can you..." Tidus looked at Auron with pleading eyes. "Will you adopt me?"

Auron's brow furrowed with a sad frustration. "I just tried to, but, I'm sorry, Tidus. I don't have any way to provide for you."

"No way to provide?" Tidus' heart sank into the deepest part of him. An adoption by Auron was all he'd been hoping for since coming to the orphanage.

"I don't have money or a home here. I wouldn't be able to take care of you."

"Can't you just take my parents' boathouse?"

Auron shook his head. "I can't. It belongs to your family, I can't do anything with it." There was really nothing Auron could do for Tidus at all. This Zanarkand was so unlike his Spira. Here, the people were free from constant worry or dread. Here, everyone could do as they pleased in luxury, without fiends and without Sin. Naturally this gave way to an increase in human threats, leading to more laws and rules. Auron didn't have any identification or paper work. He had nothing that could prove he wasn't a criminal or a crazy person. In Spira, it would have been much more within the realm of possibility for Auron to claim guardianship of Tidus without jumping through any hoops to do so. Here, it was not so easy. As far as the city was concerned, he was a nameless vagrant.

Tidus broke away from Auron. His disappointment was distinct in his expression.

"I'll still be watching over you," Auron added, attempting to better the situation. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," muttered Tidus. "I'm gonna go back to my room, now." This new development was too much for the boy to bear at the moment. All he could think of was sleep. He returned to the caretaker, who escorted him back to his assigned dorm.

Auron watched him leave, sighing. The guardian couldn't help but feel as if he were somehow letting Jecht down. He wasn't exactly doing a great job of caring for Tidus so far. Stepping toward the receptionist, he asked one last time, "Is there nothing I can do?"

"I'm sorry," she replied crisply, "but not unless you have the correct papers."

Auron grunted in acknowledgment before exiting the building and slipping away into the shadows of Zanarkand.


End file.
